Happy Marriage
by reselusi
Summary: [Squel of Red Lipstick!] Tiga hari sebelum hari pernikahannya, Luhan di bawa dua orang asing dengan pakaian yang formal. Sedangkan Sehun pusing bukan main karena kebodohnya, melalaikan perjanjiannya dengan sang ibu. [ff for HunHan Bubble Tea Couple] [SeLu/HunHan/M/GS for Uke/Bad Summary as always] RnR?


Happy Marriage

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

Luhan bukanlah gadis yang begitu nakal seperti dipikiran kalian. Memang dirinya begitu sering mengunjungi klub malam, walau beberapa kali seks tidak terelakan dari malamnya. Luhan tidak menjual tubuhnya begitu saja. Seks bersama beberapa pria yang lalu ia anggap hanya kesenangan semata.

Tapi tidak seks dengan Sehun. Saat melakukannya ia merasa begitu senang, belum lagi perlakuan Sehun yang lembut berbeda dengan pria-pria yang dulu menidurinya membuat jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, bahkan memunculkan semburat _pink_ di pipinya.

Ini pagi hari yang cerah, cahaya matahari mulai menelusup masuk kedalam rumah Luhan. Luhan sudah bangun dengan hotpants dan kemeja yang senada berwarna putih membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Dengan riang Luhan berjalan ingin membuka pintu rumahnya yang langsung menatap pekarangan rumah yang berisi bunga-bunga indah nan cantik. Oh, sebelumnya dirinya sudah mempersiapkan alat berkebunnya. Luhan ingin menanam bunga!

Klek.. Klek.. Kriet..

"Oh astaga!"

Luhan menjatuhkan segala macam perlengkapan berkebunnya dan memegang dadanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat orang asing dengan pakaian formal berdiri didepan pintunya. Dirinya seperti seorang buronan yang tertangkap, berhasil dikepung.

"Nona Luhan?"

Lidahnya masih kelu akibat kaget, Luhan hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Nyonya ingin bertemu anda. Mari ikut kami."

Huh? Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, mencerna kalimat dari orang asing tadi. Nyonya? Bahkan ibu dan ayahnya saja tinggal di China sana. Mendadak Luhan menjadi bodoh, dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah di geret masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam pekat yang mewah.

.

.

.

Ibu Sehun sedang membaca majalah _fashion_ dengan tenang, memperhatikan gambar gaun-gaun itu dengan _detail_. Suaminya dan Sehun sudah berangkat kekantor di pagi buta, dan dirinya hanya ibu rumah tangga yang akan tinggal di rumah menunggu raja dan pangerannya itu kembali.

Diliriknya jam dinding keluarga Oh, yang menunjukan pukul 8.10 pagi. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda tamu yang akan datang membuatnya bosan juga hanya duduk menatap majalah dan TV yang menampilkan beberapa berita pagi.

"Oh sudah datang?"

Raut wajah wanita yang berumur ini menjadi begitu ceria melihat pesuruhnya datang dengan seorang gadis cantik. Pandangan mereka bertemu, nyonya Oh tersenyum hangat. Luhan; gadis itu, mengerjap imut mata rusanya.

"Kemari calon menantuku, ah kau lebih cantik dari Zizi."

Walau ragu, Luhan tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Tampak pesuruh nyonya Oh undur diri setelah nyonya Oh member kode 'terimakasih' dari bibirnya. Luhan tak langsung duduk bersanding dengan ibu Sehun, dirinya masih bingung dan merasa kikuk.

Nyonya Oh memperhatikan penampilan Luhan yang bisa dibilang sangat amat tanpa persiapan, lebih terlihat kurang sopan sebenarnya, tapi nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum bagaimanapun juga ini ulahnya menculik Luhan di pagi hari saking dirinya tak sabar ingin melihat wajah menantunya.

Brug! Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Terdengar suara pintu mobil tertutup dengan kasar penuh bantingan, dan derap langkah seorang berlari terburu-buru dari garasi kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu diman—,"

Sehun berlari terburu-buru memasuki rumahnya yang sangat tumben sekali pintunya terbuka lebar.

"—a. Luhan—,"

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun menatap tak percaya, gadis yang ia tiduri beberapa waktu yang lalu sedang dihadapan ia dan ibunya. Bahkan Sehun merutuki matanya yang terlalu terpaku pada paha mulus Luhan yang terekspos.

"—nie?"

Kaki panjangnya maju beberapa langkah mendekati Luhan, senyuman dari wajah ibunya semakin cerah kala melihat anaknya berdiri berdampingan dengan Luhan.

"Ah kalian tampak begitu serasi."

Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Ibu Sehun duduk di sofa single, membiarkan kedua anaknya duduk bersebelahan. Luhan hanya menunduk meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Bagaimana ia tidak terlihat gugup, ia menghadapi masalah yang tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Sehun sendiri tidak kalah gugup dengan Luhan, berulangkali Sehun mengelap peluh yang muncul di keningnya, tangannya juga tidak berhenti mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya.

"Pantas saja Sehun, langsung meniduri Luhan. Badanmu indah, belum lagi kau sangat cantik sayang."

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum kikuk, ibu Sehun tak sungkan sedikitpun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan sayang. Hati Sehun sedikit tenang, karena ibunya menerima Luhan yang baru pagi ini yang temui. Bahkan ibunya mendukung sekali ia menikah dengan Luhan; yang berhasil ia tiduri.

"Sehun! Kau ini sungguh jahat! Bagaimana bisa tidak mengenalkan Luhan pada ibu, sampai ibu harus menculiknya terlebih dahulu."

Ah, Luhan mulai paham sekarang dengan kejadian yang tadi pagi ketika dirinya diseret masuk kedalam mobil mewah. Ternyata itu perintah ibu Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil nan samar.

"Ibu! Kenapa menelponku tiba-tiba dan bilang, dada ibu sakit tak tertahankan? Aku sedang meeting ibu! Kenapa juga tidak menghubungi ayah sekalian, agar kita kumpul? Huh?"

"_Ya_! Kau berani-beraninya memarahi ibu?! Kemari kau anak nakal!"

Ibu Sehun sudah bangkit ingin menjewer Sehun yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung kecil Luhan, belum sempat menjewer tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Bibi jangan marah-marah," Luhan menatap lembut ibu Sehun dan mengelus pelan tangannya.

Helaan nafas wanita berumur itu terdengar, Sehun tersenyum menang, Luhan sendiri masih mengelus tangan ibu Sehun tiba-tiba tengkuknya terasa geli karena benda lembut dan agak basah mengecupnya pelan.

"Selain kau bandel, ternyata kau mesum? Oh astaga! Oh Sehun!"

"Hehehe,"

"Bibi tenanglah," Luhan mengambilkan cangkir the milik ibu Sehun di meja, "Minum tehnya bibi, agar lebih tenang."

Ibu Sehun menyesap tehnya, nafasnya mulai teratur menandakan emosinya mulai turun.

"Baiklah, aku sampai lupa ingin menyampaikan ini."

Satu alis Luhan naik, tanda lagi-lagi dirinya tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Sehun sendiri semakin gugup, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening walau raut wajahnya tampak tenang.

"Dekorasi hall, dan gereja sudah siap 85%. Hari ini ibu ingin kalian _fitting_ baju dan mencari cicin pernikahannya. Pekerjaanmu bisa ditunda Sehunnie, ini sudah hari ketiga sebelum pernikahan kalian minggu besok."

Gluk! 'Kau harus _cool_ Sehun, jangan membantah ibu lagi.' Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu bibi, pernikahan kalian? Pernikahan siapa yang bibi maksud?"

Ibu Sehun menatap heran Luhan, "Ja—,"

Cup! Sehun mengecup kening ibunya untuk menghentikan arah pembicaraan yang bisa-bisa menghancurkan hidupnya hari ini.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat ibu. Ayo sayang." Luhan yang sebenarnya masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan ibu Sehun hanya menurut saat Sehun mengajaknya pergi dan mengamit tangannya, belum lagi panggilan sayangnya membuat Luhan berdebar.

Mereka berdua sudah sampa didepan pintu tiba-tiba ibu Sehun berteriak, "Luhannie! Jangan panggil aku bibi lagi, aku ini ibu mertuamu!"

Mata rusa Luhan melebar, mulutnya sudah terbuka ingin menjawab tapi Sehun lagi-lagi sudah menariknya berjalan lebih cepat menuju mobil Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk tenang di mobil Sehun dengan pandangan yang tajam, bibirnya mengurucut lucu dan juga tangannya ia lipat didada. Sehun sendiri tengah mengemudi dengan mengabaikan Luhan, dirinya sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana. Satu tangannya memegang setir, tangannya yang lain memijit pangkal hidung.

"Sehunnie, bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Yang dipanggil tak bergeming, sebenarnya ia dengar tapi ia masih menyusun kata-kata yang pas agar Luhan tak bisa menolak pernikahan ini. Sungguh bodoh memang Oh Sehun, diberikan waktu untuk melamar Luhan tapi dirinya hanya sibuk bekerja.

Tak menyadari sekarang sudah hari ketiga sebelum pemberkatannya, bahkan Sehun baru hari ini bertemu Luhan. Oh astaga! Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua Luhan di China sana?

Mati kau, Oh Sehun.

Plak! Sehun meringis, menginjak remnya mendadak membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan sedikit terlempar kedepan. Luhan memukul kuat lengan Sehun, yang sedaritadi mengacuhkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Tin.. Tin..

Ramai mobil dibelakang mobil Sehun menekan klaksonnya karena mobilnya berhenti ditengah jalan. Sehun mendengus kasar, dengan hati-hati ia meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Lu, pertama maafkan aku karena membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi ini. Kau tau, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku bertunangan karena bisnis ayahku, kami bertunangan baru semingu dan gadis yang menjadi tunanganku 'bermain' dengan lelaki lain. Tepat saat kau menabrakku pertama kali. Ingat?"

"Maafmu yang kedua?"

"Maafku yang kedua karena ibuku, ibu entah senang atau kesal melihatku pulang dengan noda lipstick merah di kemeja dan leherku dan menyuruhku langsung menikahimu. Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

"Maafmu yang lain?"

"Maafku yang ketiga.. ung maafkan aku karena sibuk bekerja dan lupa untuk melamarmu."

Mendengar kata melamar, Luhan bersemu malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang masih menatapnya intens.

Luhan menyisir rambut halusnya kebelakang dan balik menatap Sehun kembali, "Ini hari ketiga sebelum pernikahan. Kalau aku tak mau menikah denganmu bagaimana? Lalu ayah dan ibuku? Me—,"

Cup! Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan yang cerewet mengeluarkan pertanyaan ini dan itu, membuat kepalanya yang pening semakin pening.

Sehun gigit pelan bibir mungil Luhan yang sungguh menggodanya, lalu ia melepasnya.

"Kita berangkat ke China malam ini, aku akan berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu."

"Mereka ayah dan ibuku."

"Mereka akan menjadi ayah dan ibuku juga."

.

.

.

Luhan memutar dirinya kekanan dan kekiri melihat bagaimana gaun pernikahannya terlihat pas atau tidak dengan dirinya. Walau pernikahannya bisa dibilang dadakan; mendadak untuk dirinya tidak untuk Sehun dan keluarga, sungguh dirinya tak kuasa menolak Sehun. Sehun sendiri masuk kategori pria mapan yang sudah berpenghasilan tetap. Belum lagi ia dari keluarga terpandang. Membuat Luhan yang memang sudah jatuh hati pada pria itu semakin jatuh hati lagi dan lagi.

"Nyonya terlihat sangat cantik walau tanpa _make up_,"

Seorang gadis penjaga butik itu memuji Luhan di dalam ruang ganti yang hanya berdua dengannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan bergumam terimakasih sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Aku suka semua gaun disini, bagaimana ini?"

"Cobalah minta pendapat calon suami nyonya, akan saya panggilkan Tuan Oh."

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih didalam ruang ganti menatap gaun-gaun pengantin yang ia coba tadi. Dirinya mendesah frustasi.

Tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, Luhan terus saja menunduk menimang-nimang gaun mana yang benar-benar pantas untuknya. Greb! "Astaga!" Sehun terkikik kecil melihat Luhan yang kaget karena pelukannya yang tiba-tiba.

Sehun menyatukan helaian-helaian rambut Luhan yang panjang lalu menyampirkannya ke bahu sebelah kirinya. Sementara bahu polos Luhan yang sebelah kanan menjadi tumpuan dagu Sehun yang tajam.

Sentuhan kulit Sehun dengan kulitnya membuat Luhan sedikit geli, Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau terlihat pusing, ada apa hm?"

"Gaunnya…, a—aku bingung."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap cermin besar dihadapannya. Sehun dibalut dengan _tuxedo_ putih sangat menarik matanya untuk tak berhenti menatap Sehun, rambut Sehun yang hitam sangat membuatnya semakin bersinar.

"Aku suka gaun yang kau pakai sekarang," Sehun mengecup bahu Luhan, "Tunggu sebentar."

Sehun buru-buru keluar dan kembali dengan seorang gadis tadi yang menemani Luhan, "Bisa ambilkan foto kami?" Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya dan diambil dengan senang hati oleh gadis itu.

Splash

Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika mengembalikan ponsel Sehun, "Tuan dan nyonya Oh sangat serasi."

Sehun menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan dirinya memeluk Luhan dari belakang begitu posesif, dan mereka berdua tersenyum manis.

"Istriku sangat cantik."

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke kediaman keluarga Oh ketika hari sudah petang, ibu dan ayah Sehun tersenyum saat melihat anak dan menantunya datang. Semakin dekat jarak Sehun ke ibu dan ayahnya, semakin sulit Sehun bernafas. 'Sungguh aku takut ibu mengamuk,' inner Sehun sibuk sendiri.

"Ng.. Ibu?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi mengerti benar bagaimana pikiran Sehun, memutuskan untuk membantu berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu Sehun. Ibu Sehun tersenyum sumringah mendengar Luhan memanggilnya 'ibu'.

"Astaga, suaramu sungguh lembut sayang."

Luhan tersenyum malu, menoleh kearah Sehun dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tangan lembutnya beralih menggenggam tangan ibu Sehun yang balas menumpukan tangannya diatas tangan Luhan, menggenggam tanggan Luhan.

"Ibu.. Apa boleh aku menjemput Ibu dan Ayahku di China?" Suara Luhan begitu pelan, otaknya terus saja memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi, membuatnya sedikit pening.

"Apa kau harus ikut?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban, hey respon ibu Sehun begitu baik.

"Tidak bisa."

Sehun menurunkan bahunya lemas, ayahnya hanya menatapnya malang tak bisa membantu, bukan ia suami takut istri. Tapi yah, ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya keluarga mereka menikahkan anak mereka. Tentu saja nyonya Oh begitu bersemangat.

"Kalau kau ingin ayah dan ibumu, hanya Sehun yang boleh menjemputnya."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Kepala Sehun seperti ditembak timah panas berkali-kali, tubuhnya menjadi begitu lemas, innernya menjerit kuat. Merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"I—ibu..I—ibu hah—astaga,"

"Aku mohon ibu biarkan aku ikut menjemput ayah dan ibu juga."

"Tidak, kau harus melakukan beberapa perawatan sayang."

"I—ibuuuu," Sehun merengek.

Kalau saja mereka dalam keadaan yang 'normal' pasti ayah, ibu Sehun serta Luhan akan terbahak melihat Sehun yang mencoba merengek bahkan tak segan memeluk ibunya.

"Itu sudah final Sehun."

.

.

.

_Teng.. Teng.. _

Ini pagi yang begitu cerah, burung-burung tak berhenti berkicau, udara pagi yang begitu menyegarkan membuat dirinya gugup, berdebar, dan amat sangat senang. Semua orang terpukau dengan sepasang pengantin yang bisa dikatakan begitu sempurna.

Hampir sama dengan penampilannya tiga hari yang lalu saat _fitting_, rambut hitam pekatnya, _tuxedo _putihnya, dan pantofelnya yang senada membuatnya seperti pangeran di dunia nyata Korea.

Luhan sendiri, memakai gaun yang Sehun pilihkan kemarin. Bedanya hari ini, di hari pernikahan mereka, wajah Luhan yang mulus tanpa celah itu di bubuhi riasan yang natural tapi membuat dirinya begitu cantik.

Luhan merasa dirinya seperti _princess_. Gaun dengan bentuk dada _sweetheart, _layer yang berlapis-lapis membuat gaunnya mekar bak mawar, belum lagi detail-detail bunga-bunga kecil yang mempermanis gaunnya.

Sehun berulang kali mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena masa lajangnya berakhir mencari dan berlabuh pada hati Luhan.

Setelah resmi mengucap janji suci, saling menyematkan cincin, dan member satu ciuman hangat yang sarat akan makna 'saling mencintai', Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan keluar dari gereja menuju mobil pengantin mereka.

Luhan terus melemparkan senyuman cantiknya sepanjang _red carpet _kepada sahabat dan keluarga mereka. Senyumnya semakin merekah melihat beberapa sahabatnya menjerit histeris di ujung _carpet_.

"Lemparkan bunganya untukku!"

"Untukku!"

"Tidak! Bunga itu untukku!"

Sahabat Luhan berbaris dibelakang Luhan, saling mendorong pelan satu sama lain, melupakan pakaian mereka. Hanya satu tujuan mereka. Mendapatkan bunga cantik yang Luhan pegang.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!"

Bunga indah itu terlempar, melambung tinggi membuat suara riuh yang menggelegar. Hap! Salah satu sahabat Luhan; Yixing, mendapatkan bunga itu. Beberapa orang terlihat kecewa tapi tidak dengan orang-orang terdekat Luhan yang mengenal Yixing. Mereka begitu heboh dan mulai menggoda Yixing.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia melihat orang-orang penting dalam hidupnya ikut senang dalam kesenangan yang ia dan Sehun ciptakan.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang," tanpa perduli yang lainnya, Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan membuat istrinya itu seperti gadis yang baru jatuh cinta karena jutaan kupu-kupu berhasil menggelitik perutnya. Luhan senang dan berdebar.

"Ayo kita menuju rumah."

Sehun menggiring Luhan masuk kedalam mobil, dan meninggalkan halaman gereja yang masih dipenuhi para undangan yang melambai kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di rumah mereka; rumah Luhan, tepat pukul sepuluh pagi. Setelah melakukan pemberkatan mereka pulang karena resepsi untuk pernikahan mereka akan dilakukan seminggu lagi, resepsi mereka akan dihadiri oleh beberapa kolega perusahan penting yang tentu saja meningkatkan kerjasama.

Tapi Sehun dan Luhan masa bodo, mereka sudah sepakat akan terus bersama selama resepsi nanti. Sehun sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size milik Luhan yang resmi menjadi miliknya juga.

Karena pemberitahuan pernikahan yang mendadak, membuat Sehun memindahkan barang-barangnya mendadak juga. Sehun memperhatikan punggung Luhan yang dibalut kaos kebesaran dan pahanya dibungkus hotpants super pendek.

Dengan telaten Luhan menyusun beberapa pakaian suaminya dilemarinya, memisahkan pakaian harian dengan pakaian kerjanya, mulai menggantung jas-jas kerja Sehun dan menyusun berbagai macam warna dasinya.

Sehun sendiri masih menggunakan pakaian pengantin mereka tadi, matanya mulai terpejam karena kantuk menyerang. "Sehunnie, sebaiknya mandi dulu ya?" Luhan mengelus lembut pipi tirus pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Chaa~ ayo bangun Sehunnie."

Dengan susah payah Luhan menarik-narik tangan Sehun, pria ini sengaja melemaskan otot-ototnya agar Luhan semakin kesusahan menariknya.

"Sehun-ssi! Bangun! Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi."

"Bukakan bajuku ya?" dengan semaunya, bahkan matanya saja masih terpejam, Sehun mengucapkan kalimat manja kepada istrinya. Tsk.

"Bukalah matamu terlebih dahulu sayang,"

Dengan gaya seseorang yang begitu lemas, Sehun membuka matanya malas. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari kalau wajahnya dan Luhan hanya berjarak tiga senti. "Nyonya Oh sedang menggoda tuan Oh ternyata hm?" lengan Sehun melingkar di pinggang istrinya yang langsung di tepis kasar.

"Cepat mandi!"

.

.

.

Seolah tak lelah, Luhan menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakai Sehun setelah suaminya itu selesai mandi. Berulang kali Luhan mengeluarkan dan menyusun ulang tumpukan baju suaminya di lemari, karena merasa baju yang ia pilihkan tak cocok dengan cuaca di luar yang begitu cerah dan panas.

Ceklek, pintu lemari terkunci berbarengan dengan tubuhnya yang ikut terkunci karena Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dengan aroma maskulin yang menguar, belum lagi keadaan Sehun yang _topless_ sedikit air yang tertetes membasahi punggung Luhan membuat lututnya lemas.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot memilihkan aku baju hm?"

Sehun merentangkan tangan Luhan di pintu lemari mereka, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Kau tahu kan, seks setelah menikah begitu berbeda dengan seks sebelum menikah?"

Luhan melengguh pelan saat Sehun mulai mengecupi tangannya sampai lehernya, sesekali Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat belakang telinga Luhan, membuat istrinya mendesis pelan.

Bruk!

Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya, kemudian mengukungnya. Walau mulai tersulut birahi, Luhan tetap tenang menatap Sehun penuh cinta.

"Apa yang ingin suamiku lakukan hm?"

Luhan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Sehun, tangannya yang sebelah kiri ia gunakan untuk mengelus perut _sixpack _suaminya. Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik jemari tangan Luhan yang membuat pola abstrak di dadanya.

Sehun mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan Luhan, kedua dari mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka yang berderu pelan, membuat wajah mereka menghangat.

"Semakin menggodaku?"

"Apa aku salah menggoda suami sendiri?"

Luhan mulai membuka _zipper _hotpantsnya, _underware_ hitamnya terlihat benar-benar menggoda.

Sehun berjongkok, melepaskan sepihak rangkulan tangan Luhan dari lehernya. Sehun menatap Luhan dan selangkangan istrinya bergantian, mendekatkan wajahnya kebagian itu, mulai mengendusnya seduktif.

Luhan meremas bajunya sendiri, tak tahan dengan nafas Sehun yang menggelitik vaginanya dari luar underwarenya.

Benda basah, dingin dan terkesan segar bergesekan dengan kulit perut Luhan. Dirinya tak sadar kalau hotpants super pendeknya sudah terlepas, dan yang Sehun lakukan sekarang melepaskan _underware_nya dengan menariknya menggunakan gigi.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya tak seindah ini Lu,"

Sehun mengecup-ngecup bibir vagina Luhan, didetik berikutnya lidahnya sudah menyapu lembut klitoris Luhan yang merah merekah.

.

.

.

Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan agar kakinya yang mendadak seperti jelly ini dapat terus menopang sebagian berat badannya, karena Sehun sedang menusuk-nusuk lubang hangat Luhan dengan lidahnya.

Kaki kanan Luhannya, Sehun sampirkan di bahu sebelah kirinya agar mempermudah akses lidahnya menjilati vagina istrinya.

"Ahh—,"

Luhan menjambak pelan rambut Sehun saat pria ini sengaja menggigit pelan klitoris Luhan. Kaos yang membungkus tubuh Luhan sudah tergeletak di lantai, menyisakan tubuhnya hanya berbalut bra senada dengan underwarenya tadi.

Dalam diam Luhan mendapatkan orgasmenya, menumpahkan cairannya didepan mulut Sehun yang menunggu. "Mhh—," dengan lidah yang masih terus membelai vagina Luhan membersihkan cairan cinta milik istrinya, Sehun mulai memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang hangat Luhan.

Merasakan sesuatu memasukinya, Luhan merapatkan lubangnya membuat satu jari Sehun dipijit perlahan. Sehun mulai menggerakan perlahan jarinya yang terasa hangat, keluar masuk perlahan membuat Luhan mendesah pelan sesekali meremas payudaranya sendiri.

"Aku ingin penismuhhh—ahh," mata Luhan terpejam merasakan nikmat dari lubangnya karena Sehun menambahkan satu lagi jarinya.

Sehun membuat pola memutar dengan jarinya, seperti sedang mengaduk. Luhan yang merasakan lubangnya seperti diaduk, terus mendesah pelan sampai menaikan cup bra-nya agar mudah memilin nipplenya sendiri.

Penis Sehun yang terus membesar dan mengeras membuat Sehun mengakhiri kegiatan menjilat vagina Luhan dengan sebuah kecupan yang manis untuk vagina Luhannya.

Setelah menurunkan kaki Luhan dari bahunya, Sehun berdiri dan mulai memeluk pinggang Luhan, "Cairanmu sungguh manis sayang,"

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan mulutnya yang masih tersisa cairan Luhan sendiri di beberapa sudut bibirnya. Awalnya dua bibir itu bertemu dengan lembut, saling mengecup hangat, kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut, saling mengigit bibir, saling melilit lidah, dan saling berbagi saliva.

Tangan Sehun membuka kaitan bra Istrinya dan.. Brug! Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan diatas kasur dan dibawah dirinya, kemudian melepaskan ciuman panas mereka lalu menjelajahi setiap inchi leher putih nan mulus milik Luhan.

"Nghhh—hh,"

Luhan mencakar pelan punggung Sehun, saat teman hidupnya mulai menggigit kecil leher itu meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan. Tangan Luhan semakin nakal, memilin nipple Sehun yang sama kerasnya dengan miliknya.

Kakinya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun, tangan kirinya mulai melepaskan lilitan handuk yang sedaritadi adegan panas mereka masih menempel. Setelah handuknya menyingkir, Luhan mulai menggenggam penis Sehun yang sangat keras, menggerakan tangannya perlahan.

.

.

.

Tak tahan dengan libidonya semakin meninggi, Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan jauh dari penisnya. Menahan kedua tangan istrinya diatas kepalanya sendiri, membuat payudara bulat Luhan semakin bulat, Sehun melahapnya dengan rakus, menggigit nipplenya dan mengecupi benda bulat kenyal itu secara melingkar. Luhan sendiri hanya menatap rambut suaminya sayu.

Masih menahan tangan Luhan, Sehun memasukan ujung penisnya perlahan di bibir vagina Luhan yang sudah memanggili penis keras Sehun.

Luhan memekik pelan saat Sehun mulai mendorong kejantanannya masuk, "Ber—mhh—sama sayanghhh—," Sehun dan Luhan mendorong pinggul mereka bersamaan, sehingga penis Sehun menumbuk telak sweetspot istrinya, begitu juga Luhan yang langsung merapatkan dinding-dindingnya membuat Sehun menggeram nikmat.

"Bergerakhh—ahh,"

Luhan berusaha menggoda Sehun dengan memutar pinggulnya, tapi sayang Sehun langsung menahan pinggulnya dan mengerakkan penisnya keras dalam lubang Luhan yang menurutnya sungguh nikmat.

Tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak berulang kali karena hujaman bagian selatannya dari penis Sehun begitu kencang, payudaranya yang bergerak naik turun membuat tangan Sehun gatal dan segera meremasnya kuat.

"Ahh—ahh-Sehunhh—h,"

Luhan orgasme lagi, menjadikan cairannya pelumas alami untuk penis Sehun. Penis Sehun yang sudah panjang dan besar semakin membesar karena dirinya hampir sampai pada titiknya.

"Ahh—terlalu sempit Lu mhh—h,"

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam merasakan cairannya keluar memenuhi dan memberikan rasa yang hangat pada lubang Luhan.

Permainan panas mereka pada siang menjelang sore ini belum selesai, Luhan bangun dari tidurnya di atas ranjang mereka. Kemudian memasukan penis Sehun yang baru ia lepas dari lubangnya kedalam mulutnya yang tak kalah hangat dari lubangnya.

Lagi, Sehun menggeram nikmat karena lidah Luhan menyapu batangnya yang keras itu dengan gerakan sensual. "Kau pintar sayanghhh—," tentu saja Luhan yang dipuji dengan senang hati semakin memanjakan penis Sehun.

Luhan mengemut penis Sehun seperti lollipop kesukaannya, sesekali lidah Luhan menjilat lubang kecil di penis Sehun yang membuat Sehun semakin menuju kegilaan.

Karena sentuhan Luhan yang begitu memabukan, Sehun merasakan penisnya membesar lagi tanda akan menyemprotkan semennya lagi. "Ohh—babyhh—," Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya.

Luhannya sedang mengapit penisnya dengan payudaranya, Sehun yang mendapat isyarat menggerakan pinggulnya akhirnya mulai bergerak diantara payudara montok Luhan.

Lidah Luhan terjulur bermaksud menjilat lubang Sehun lagi, ketika penis Sehun bergerak maju. Semakin lama gerakan Sehun semakin cepat, membuat Luhan semakin menekan payudaranya dan menggerakannya bulat-bulat.

"Ahh Lu—,"

Semen dari Sehun tersembur lagi menuju wajah Luhan yang diterima dengan senang hati, bahkan Luhan memasuki penis Sehun lagi kedalam mulutnya dan membersihkan cairan suaminya.

"Mhh—hh,"

Luhan meracau tak jelas saat penis Sehun yang berlumur cairan itu ia jilati, kasihan dengan istrinya yang liar itu, Sehun menarik penisnya keluar dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau memang selalu yang terbaik sayang."

Cup! Sehun mengecup kening Luhan yang penuh peluh kenikmatan. Luhan tersenyum dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh polos Sehun.

"Kau masih belum menceritakan bagaimana bisa membawa ayah dan ibu dari China kemari, Sehunnie."

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Biarkan itu menjadi rahasiaku saja ya?"

"_Ya! _Pelit sekali!"

Sehun menarik selimut putih yang sudah berbentuk absurd diatas kasur mereka untuk menutupi tubuh polos ia dan Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu."

Cup! Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Luhan dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Ya_! baiklah, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N: **re**selu**si kembali hadir dengan satu tembakan! Ini untuk kalian yang terus nagih squel dari ff **Red Lipstick**, aku buatin dehhh, gimana **Happy Marriage**nya? Alurnya kecepatan ga? Banyak typo(s) ga? Tetep enggak jelas ya? hahaha, pokoknya maafin aku yaaa. Eh habis ini udah ya, jangan minta squel lagi, kasian sama aku/? Dua ff chapterednya enggak jadi-jadi/? Huhu ((alibi)) ((slapped)). Oh iya jangan tanya kenapa aku update ini terpisah dari Red Lipstick, soalnya aku juga tak tahu huhuhu.

Terussssssss big thanks banget untuk yang review **Red Lipstick**, 53 reviews untuk ff abal itu sesuatu yang keren banget buat aku author amatir. Terharu sama kalian, aku sayang sekali dengan kalian~~~~ CHU CHU CHU LUV LUV LUV :3

Mind To Review?


End file.
